glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue - Induction (MitP)
Today was the day. The day she could finally afford to purchase a ticket to Glitzville, with the help of stealing coins from the wealthy in Rogueport. " I wonder what they'll think of me. I hope they enjoy my presence. I hope I'm a good battler..." ''is all Parin could think to herself. The backstory of Parin is... let's say, strange. But that's besides the point. Sooner or later, she'd have a ticket in her grasp, and would be on to Glitzville, and more importantly, a battler in the Pit. About half an hour or so later, she was in Chubba's office, signing up to become a fighter, once the contract was signed, a Lakitu and a Ninji approached Parin. "Hey, uh, you're the new battler, right?" the Lakitu questioned. She replied with, "Yeah, I am. What do you want?" The Lakitu said; "Alright, that's good. Us two need a new teammate after our other 'friend' left us." So, ''apparently they want me to join their team. ''Parin contemplated, then responded. "If you're gesturing towards asking me to join your team, then yeah. I do want to join." "Oh, really? Sweet!" the tiny Ninji yelled. "Anyway, I'm Darius, and my partner is Lukki. What's your name?" "It's, uh, it's Parin." '''The next day...' Battlers are preparing for their battles, creating strategies, etc. During preparation time, Parin was given the run-down of how to battle in the Pit by Tubba, the Clubba who couldn't pick himself up out of bottom rank. While Parin was being educated on battles, Lukki and Darius created a plan, and intended on sharing it with their Duplighost teammate. But then, they noticed something... Xavier was in the locker room with them the entire time, wasn't he? Oh great. He'd probably heard their entire scheme. They decided to just shrug it off and get on with battling. The two members of the Placeholders caught Parin up on their strategy, and they all progressed onto their first battle, versus Xavier and Skelloetta (A.K.A The Show Stoppers,) The turn order, being Lukki - Darius - Parin, it was in their favor. The Placeholders follow through with their plan, which was, Lukki would use Spiny Barrage on Skelloetta for 3/3 damage, Darius would throw shurikens at Xavier for 1 damage, and Parin would then transform into Xavier. The Show Stoppers, however, to the Placeholders' dismay, had Skelloetta (who somehow still likes Xavier,) invisify the green Bandit, while Xavier tricks Lukki out of being able to use Spiny Throw, once more to the Placeholders' dismay. Like how they schemed, Lukki, with no other option, used Spiny Barrage on Xavier; instead of Spiny Throw on him as they'd planned. Xavier, however, had defense plus as his badge, so it only had a ''totally ''effective one damage. Darius then supercharged for 2/3 bonus ATK, and Parin rammed Skelloetta, leaving the Boo at a measly three health. Now that Lukki's turn was next, he had no option but to replenish, as his FP was gone, and Spiny Throw was gone. Darius used a non-blocked Shuriken Throw on Skell, leaving her at one HP. Parin, still going with the strategy, used Trick on Xavier so that ''he ''couldn't use Trick. After about fifteen or so more minutes, the Placeholders manage to score a tight victory. Whilst the https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk%7CFinal Fantasy 7 victory fanfare is playing, the Lakitu, Ninji, and Duplighost collect their winnings and taunt the Show Stoppers. Two hours later, battles are now over and everyone's settling down for the night. At least, everyone besides Parin...